Himbeermarmelade
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Es gibt Tage, die einfach bedeutender sind als andere. Das legendäre Duell zwischen Grindelwald und Dumbledore am Weihnachtsabend 1945.


**Himbeermarmelade**

 **Disclaimer:** Ja, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Disclaimer eigentlich nichts bringen und wir Fanfiction-Autoren das Wort falsch interpretieren…ich mache das trotzdem immer, weiß Gott warum. Also: Die Harry-Potter-Reihe gehört mir leider nicht (sonst würde ich eher nicht hier schreiben sondern mich schleunigst um ein Buch über die Rumtreiber kümmern) sondern J. , die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört _crazytop_. Meins sind wie immer Storyline und Dialoge.

 **Zusammenfassung:** Es gibt Tage, die einfach bedeutender sind als andere. Das legendäre Duell zwischen Grindelwald und Dumbledore am Weihnachtsabend 1945.

 **Hauptpersonen:** Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald

 **Pairings:** Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald

 **Altersfreigabe:** P12 slash

 **A/N:** Mein Ersatzbeitrag zum Harry-Potter-Weihnachtswichteln, das dieses Jahr von _Affodillbluete_ organisiert wurde ( .de/t/34958/1). Ich habe mich für das Ersatzpairing entschieden, weil ich leider mit Grawp nicht so viel anfangen kann und ich Dobby nicht schreiben kann…da würde wohl nichts Gutes bei rum kommen – also Bühne frei für Albus und Gellert.

 **Frohe Weihnachten (nachträglich)!**

* * *

 **1945, Dezember**

 **Es war in unsres Lebensweges Mitte, als ich mich fand in einem dunklen Walde, denn abgeirrt war ich vom rechten Wege.** _(Dante Alighieri – Die Göttliche Komödie, Inferno I, 1)_

 _Albus_

Albus hatte Himbeermarmelade nie gemocht. Gellert dagegen hatte sie geliebt, und seit er gegangen war ( _und mit ihm die Antwort auf die Frage_ wer _schlussendlich verantwortlich war für Arianas Tod_ ), hatte Albus es sich zur Routine gemacht, sie jeden Morgen mit abwesender Miene auf sein Brot zu schmieren. Dabei versuchte er krampfhaft, _nicht_ an Gellert zu denken.

Wo dann überhaupt der Sinn in der Marmelade lag, könnte man sich fragen. Aber das war kompliziert, wie vieles in Albus' Leben. Am einfachsten wäre vielleicht diese Erklärung: Die Himbeermarmelade spiegelte seine Beziehung zu Gellert wieder. So sehr er ihm wieder nah sein wollte, so sehr wollte er ihn auch vergessen. Himbeermarmelade essen und dabei nicht an Gellert denken.

* * *

 _Gellert_

Die Bibliothek der magischen Gemeinschaft Londons war ein imposantes Gebäude. Hohe, spitz zulaufende Fenster, die mit ihrem gelblichen Glas dem ganzen Raum den Eindruck einer bräunlich angelaufenen schwarz-weiß Photographie. Im Haus seiner Tante damals hatte es viele solche Bilder gegeben.

Im Inneren gab es gotische Bögen und Verzierungen aus Gold und Silber. Die Regale mit den Unmengen an Büchern waren aus einem dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Holz. Natürlich konnte diese Bibliothek es nicht mit den ganz Großen aufnehmen, in Athen und Rom gab es die umfangreichsten Sammlungen und auch die architektonisch meisterhaftesten Gebäude für eben diese. Und Alexandria vor so vielen Hunderten von Jahren musste wirklich beeindruckend gewesen sein ( _denn als wäre es wirklich so eine Katastrophe gewesen, dass die Muggel ihre Schriften verloren hatten – die Zauberer hatten so viel mehr den Flammen lassen müssen_ ).

Die Muggel, die draußen vorbeiliefen, sahen nichts als einen weiteren Häuserblock in dem grauen Meer von dicht aneinander gereihten Häusern. Wenn Gellert erst einmal die Macht ergriffen hätte, würde er das ändern müssen – London war in Teilen wunderschön, und dann gab es wieder solche Stadtteile wie diesen hier.

Langsam, fast schlendernd, ging Gellert durch die langen, stillen Reihen der Bücherregale und strich geistesabwesend über die Einbände. Bücher hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Und in nicht allzu ferner Zeit würden all diese Werke ihm gehören. Seine Leute waren jetzt in diesem Moment da draußen und legten den Grundstein dafür.

Es war Nachmittag, am Zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag des Jahres 1945. Vor weniger als sieben Monaten hatte dieser Weltkrieg der Muggel geendet, und nun neigte sich auch Gellert Grindelwalds Feldzug dem Ende zu. Er hatte ganz Europa besiegt, alles war seins. Die magischen Regierungen fast aller Länder hatten sich ihm gebeugt.

Heute war der Tag, an dem sich entscheiden würde, ob er diese Macht behalten oder ob seine Idee von einem freien und vereinigten Volk der Magie tosend untergehen würde. Alles stand und fiel mit England. Denn man konnte Europa nicht beherrschen, ohne auch England unter sich zu haben.

Bis heute hatte Gellert immer und überall an zweiter Stelle gestanden.

Bei seiner Mutter, die seinen älteren Bruder vorgezogen hatte – _sie würde sich noch wundern, hatte er sich damals versprochen, und seine Versprechen hatte er bis jetzt noch alle gehalten_ –, bei Albus, der seine Familie über ihn und ihre gemeinsamen Ziele gestellt hatte – _lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und auch Albus würde zu spüren bekommen, was es hieß, ihn hinten anzustellen_ – und auch im Dunklen Orden, wo der vierte Dunkle Lord über ihm gestanden hatte – _der hatte schon bezahlt und nun war es Gellert, der die Entscheidungen traf_.

Heute änderte sich alles. Denn der Mann, der sich gerade vor ihm in der riesigen Eingangshalle der Bibliothek materialisierte, war derjenige, von dem England abhing.

Es hatte eine merkwürdige Ironie, fand Gellert. Sein Erfolg über Europa hing von England ab, und England stützte sich voll und ganz auf einen Mann. Wenn Gellert ihn besiegte, wäre der Rest kein Problem mehr. Die Bevölkerung wäre so desillusioniert und verängstigt, wenn sie ihren Helden fallen sähen – die würden keine Probleme mehr machen.

Die Ironie lag darin, dass es Albus war. Schon wieder hing Gellerts Glück von diesem einen Mann ab – ganz so, als hätte sich nichts geändert und als sei er immer noch zwanzig. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie im Kreis laufen.

Die blauen Augen waren immer noch genauso eindringlich, wie sie es vor mehr als vierzig Jahren gewesen waren. Man erkannte in ihnen immer noch den jungen Mann, der er einmal gewesen war. Aber abgesehen von den Augen war nicht viel gleich geblieben an Albus Dumbledore.

Sicher, die Haare waren immer noch braun und die Haut immer noch blass, aber da waren Falten in seinem Gesicht, die von Jahren des Grams erzählten. Da lag ein gewisser Schmerz in der Weise, in der er seinen Mund verzog beim Anblick seines früheren Freundes.

„Gellert", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang auch anders. Vertraut, aber gezeichnet von einem Leben, in dem Gellert keinen Platz gehabt hatte. Der **Schnee** auf seinem Umhang glitzerte in dem gelblichen Licht der Bibliothek. Es fing Gellerts Blick ein.

„Albus. Was für eine Freude, dich nach all dieser Zeit wiederzusehen." Gellert zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dass seine Augen schmerzten, weil er nicht einmal blinzelte – _er würde keinen Wimpernschlag der Zeit verpassen, die er mit Albus verbrachte_ –, und dass er seine rechte Hand viel zu stark um seinen Zauberstab geklammert hielt; es interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht.

„Sag deinen Anhängern, sie sollen sich zurückziehen." Albus klang nicht so, als würde er überhaupt von ihm erwarten, darauf einzugehen. Wieso sollte er auch. Wenn er Albus heute besiegen könnte, würde England so gut wie ihm gehören. Ein Mann für den Rest der Welt. Ein kalkulierbares Risiko.

Andererseits – er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Denn sie hatten sich schon einige Male duelliert, und es war fast immer unentschieden ausgegangen. Sie waren einander zu ebenbürtig. Nein, richtiger: Sie waren einander zu ebenbürtig _gewesen_.

Es war viel Zeit vergangen. Sie beide hatten sich weiterentwickelt, und Gellert hatte den entscheidenden Vorteil. Der Elderstab hatte ihm gute Dienste geleistet und er würde ihn auch heute nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn es keine Überraschungen gäbe, würde niemand ihn im Duell besiegen.

„Fällt es dir nicht schwer, Weihnachten so weit entfernt von deiner kleinen Schule zu verbringen? Ich habe gehört, du seist so vernarrt in diese Ruine dass du es sogar abgelehnt hast, Minister zu werden." Soweit Gellert wusste, war der Posten des Zaubereiministers Albus sogar zwei Mal angeboten worden. Beide Male hatte er abgelehnt.

Früher hatte er die Macht genauso gewollt wie Gellert selbst. Heute aber lehnte er sie ab. Was für ein schwacher Zauberer, der so eine sogar freiwillig gegebene und anerkannte Macht nicht wollte. Gellert hatte lange für seine heutige Stellung kämpfen müssen, und viele gute Hexen und Zauberer hatten dafür sterben müssen. Albus dagegen war wie immer alles in den Schoß gefallen ( _er war der gute Junge, schlussendlich)_ und er hatte es mit Füßen getreten.

Die höhnischen Worte ließen Albus zusammenzucken. Ein anderer hätte die kleine Bewegung der Schultern vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber Gellert kannte Albus. Sie mochten sich seit über vierzig Jahren nicht gesehen haben, aber einige Dinge änderten sich nicht.

„Ich habe es abgelehnt, Minister zu werden, weil sowohl du als auch ich schon im Alter von achtzehn Jahren bewiesen haben, dass wir keine Macht ausüben sollten." Albus sprach sehr leise, und Gellert musste es fast von seinen Lippen ablesen, aber er verstand ihn.

Verletzte es ihn? Dass Albus dachte, er würde seine Macht missbrauchen? Gellert wusste es selbst nicht genau.

Von Albus verletzt zu werden war für Gellert schon immer gefährlich gewesen – weil er so viel auf Albus' Meinung gab. Gerade deswegen hatte er immer einen großen Einfluss auf Gellert gehabt. Als er jung und zwanzig gewesen war, hatte er sein Handeln oft nach Albus' Meinung gerichtet.

Nachdem er aber die Macht im Dunklen Orden ergriffen hatte, war es anders geworden. Sein Handeln hatte er nie wieder geändert wegen Albus Geringschätzung ( _die dieser ja durchaus in genügend vielen Zeitungen kundgetan hatte, damit auch Gellert sie zu lesen bekam_ ), aber er war oft in Versuchung gewesen, genau das zu tun.

Mit einem Mal wurde Gellert bewusst, dass sich sowohl hinter der Balustrade im ersten Stock auf Albus' Seite als auch auf seiner Seite Menschen gesammelt hatten. Sie griffen nicht in das Geschehen ein, viel zu gebannt waren sie von dem, was sie da sahen.

Anscheinend waren sie während des kurzen Gesprächs appariert – einige sah Gellert auch durch die Fenster hineinspähen. Keiner wagte sich jedoch in den Hauptraum zu ihnen vor.

Jetzt begriff Gellert auch, warum Albus so leise sprach. Hätten sie lauter geredet, würde der Hall die Worte auch zu ihren Zuschauern tragen.

„ **Für das größere Wohl**. Niemand anders hat es getan, und deswegen spielt es keine Rolle, ob wir theoretisch die Fähigsten für diese Machtposition gewesen wären oder eben nicht. Wir waren _gezwungen_ , diese Pläne zu machen, weil niemand anderes es getan hat. Und nachdem du ausgestiegen bist, musste ich es halt ganz alleine machen." Auch Gellerts Stimme war leise, damit weder Albus' Auroren noch seine Anhänger ihn hören konnten.

Albus schloss die Augen, nur für eine Sekunde, so als würden ihn die Erinnerungen an damals genauso quälen wie sie Gellert zu schaffen machten. Jahrelang hatte Gellert sich gefragt, ob er alleine damit war – ob Albus wirklich einfach weitergemacht hatte mit seinem Leben, so gut es eben ging, und Gellert einfach vergessen hatte.

Aber er war hier, und es quälte ihn, hier zu sein. Auch Albus wurde von diesem Aufeinandertreffen mitgenommen.

„Was du nie verstanden hast, selbst nach all den Jahren nicht, Gellert – wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass jedes Opfer, das die Muggel zahlen, mit dem Gewinn für die Zauberer wieder wettgemacht werden kann. Dabei lagen wir so falsch. Aber du wirst es nie verstehen. Nie." Albus' Augen waren so schmerzvoll verzogen, dass Gellert fast die Hand ausstrecken wollte, um ihn zu trösten.

Fast. Denn zwischen ihnen lagen immer noch mehrere Meter, und da waren Leute, die sie beobachteten.

„Schließ dich mir wieder an und dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich lasse auch Hogwarts unversehrt. Du musst nur ja sagen", sagte Gellert aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, obwohl er doch wusste wie die Antwort lauten würde. Dabei wäre es gar nicht mal so unrealistisch. Schon einmal hatte Albus mit ihm zusammen Pläne für die Übernahme der Welt gemacht, wieso sollte er es nicht wieder tun?

Albus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Gellerts Züge. „Dann müssen wir es jetzt zum Ende bringen", sagte er und hob den Elderstab. Auch Albus streckte nun seinen Arm und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs war direkt auf Gellert gerichtet. Phönixfeder und Walnuss, soweit Gellert sich erinnerte. Eine ganz besondere Kombination, aber nicht ganz so besonders wie die des Zauberstabs, den er in der Hand hielt.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich noch einfach an, durchdrangen sich geradezu mit ihren Blicken. Wie es auch ausgehen würde, Angst vor seinem stärksten Widersacher brauchte Gellert nun keine mehr zu haben. Entweder er gewann, und würde danach keinen wirklich starken Feind mehr haben, oder er verlor – aber gegen den talentiertesten Zauberer, den dieses Jahrhundert bisher gesehen hatte. Keine Schande.

„ _Dormietur_ ", kam der erste Fluch von Albus – es brachte Gellert zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Der Schlaf-Fluch, wirklich. Sehr anspruchsvoll, sicher, nicht weniger erwartete man von Albus, aber nicht gerade Gellerts Schwierigkeitsgrad.

Der grellgelbe Fluch prallte gegen Gellerts Schutzschild. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe eines gesprochenen Fluches, sondern sandte seine Energien gegen Albus; nur um zu testen, wo die Stärken und Schwächen seiner Schilde lagen.

Es war ein komplexes System, dass Albus sich da zu seinem Schutz (und dem Schutze derer, die hinter ihm standen und gafften) ausgedacht hatte. Aber das war der Punkt: Es war komplex und es schützte viele Menschen. Um so etwas aufrecht zu erhalten, kostete es viel Konzentration.

Eine Zeit lang, die Gellert nur wie Sekunden erschien, tauschten sie Zauber aus, testeten den anderen, gingen immer ein Stückchen weiter als zuvor der Gegner. Es war ein Spiel, und der erste, der einen Fehler machte, würde sterben. Ganz einfache Regeln also.

Auch Gellerts Schutzzauber kosteten ihn Kraft; einfach, weil er sie ständig aufrecht erhielt und sie nicht nur heraufbeschwor, wenn Albus ihn angriff. So war es sicherer, denn er konnte nicht immer schnell genug sein. Anders als Albus schützte er allerdings nicht auch noch seine Anhänger. Einige von ihnen wurden immer wieder von den Flüchen getroffen, die von den Schilden abprallten und die die Luft flimmern ließen.

Es kümmerte Gellert wirklich nicht. Wenn sie nicht klug genug waren, sich zu selbst zu helfen, waren sie auch nicht wertvoll für seine Sache.

Das Duell war großartig. Selbst so außer Atem und voll von Adrenalin, wie Gellert es in diesem Moment war, konnte er das erkennen. Ihre Zauber verbargen eine Komplexität und Gezieltheit, die Gellert bisher mit niemandem sonst erreicht hatte. Sie waren perfekt in dem, was sie taten.

Einer von ihnen, Gellert hätte später nicht einmal mehr sagen können ob er es selber gewesen war, sprach einen Nebel-Zauber, und über den ganzen Raum senkten sich weiße Schliere. Die tuschelnden und durch den Hall unheimlich lauten Zauberer versanken im Nebel.

Auch Albus verschwand langsam in dem wabernden Grau. Nur anhand der Zauber konnte Gellert noch grob die Richtung abschätzen, in der Albus stand. Die nahen Bücherregale zerbarsten unter dem schnellen Takt ihrer Angriffe aufeinander, da sie ja nicht richtig zielen konnten.

Die nächsten Minuten waren nicht nur wortwörtlich ein Nebel. Auch in Gellerts Erinnerungen waren diese Minuten später immer irgendwie grau – ein Blitzen von blauen Augen zwischen viel Grau, fliegende Bücher, gespanntes Luftanhalten ihrer Zuschauer.

Und dann war er da, der Moment, auf den Gellert sein Leben lang gewartet hatte. Albus Zauberstab flog ihm sanft aber endgültig aus der Hand. Es waren kaum zwei Meter die ihn von seiner Waffe trennten, aber dennoch. Gellert hatte gesiegt. Das größte Duell in der Geschichte, und Gellert Grindelwald würde als Sieger hervorgehen.

Der Elderstab war genau zwischen Albus' Augen gerichtet. Ruhig sah er ihn an, durchbohrte in wieder mit seinem Blick. „Zu langsam, Albus." Ein halbes Lächeln erschien auf Gellerts Gesicht. So fühlte es sich also an, Erster zu sein wenn man gegen Albus angetreten war.

Es verging nur eine winzige, fast unbedeutende Sekunde, bis Gellert sich das nächste Mal bewegte. Ein _Wimpernschlag_ , nicht mehr. Und doch – dieser eine Moment würde sein Leben auf ewig prägen. Denn als er Albus' Gesicht so betrachtete, während die Menschen im ersten Stock in blinder Panik aufschrien weil sie keine Flüche mehr durch den Neben aufblitzen sahen, wurde ihm wieder klar, wer da vor ihm stand.

Albus. So viele Erinnerungen hingen mit ihm zusammen, und in jeder einzelnen blitzten seine Augen so wie sie es jetzt taten.

Das war der Moment. Er hätte einen Fluch sprechen können, irgendeinen. Was er aber tat, war viel bedeutender und beeinflusste die Geschichte nachhaltig. Gellert Grindelwald senkte seinen Zauberstab. Nur ein kleines Stückchen.

Der Augenkontakt zwischen den beiden Männern brach nicht ab, sie lebten in einer eigenen kleinen Welt – jedenfalls für diesen Moment.

 _In manchen Augenblicken spüren wir das Leben mehr als in anderen_ , hatte Ariana mal gesagt. Gellert erinnerte sich noch genau daran, denn es waren die einzigen Worte gewesen, die sie direkt an ihn gerichtet gesprochen hatte.

Dieser Augenblick war einer von diesen wenigen.

Die Ewigkeit, die zwischen ihm und Albus geherrscht hatte, wurde von vielen Flüchen gebrochen, die auf die beiden zurasten. Albus ließ sich fallen – Gellert war nicht ganz so schnell. _(In seinem Kopf hallte wieder, was er eben zu Albus gesagt hatte: Zu langsam.)_

Der Brandfluch traf ihn an der linken Schulter, kam also von den Auroren. Als Albus seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn richtete, hatte Gellert seinen Griff um den Elderstab noch nicht wieder festigen können. Ohne eine Anweisung von seinem Meister war selbst der so mächtige Elderstab nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab, und so wurde er Gellert aus der Hand gerissen.

Wohin genau er flog, konnte er nicht genau nachvollziehen. Was er aber sehr genau sah, war Albus, der genauso wie Gellert zuvor von einem der herumzischenden Brandflüche getroffen wurde. Anscheinend hatten die Auroren und seine Leute angefangen, sich zu duellieren. Als von Albus' und Gellerts Kampf nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen war, hatten sie wohl angenommen, dass einer gesiegt hatte und sie nun den weiteren Kampf austragen müssten.

Albus' Zauberstab aus Walnuss und Phönixfeder schlug auf dem Boden auf wie sein Herr, diesem aus der Hand gerissen (das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten) und wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Er zerbarst in hunderte Stücke.

Gellert und Albus, beide am Boden liegend, lösten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander, bis der Nebel sich lichtete. Der Kampf über ihren Köpfen war genauso ausgegangen wie der ihrer Stellvertreter: Die Auroren nahmen gerade die verbliebenen Anhänger Gellerts fest ( _wenn sie auch zu dumm zum disapparieren waren_ ).

Albus rappelte sich nach einer Weile auf. Gellert dagegen blieb liegen. Der Elderstab lag weit von ihm entfernt und er war allein. Er musste also nur auf das warten, was da kommen würde.

Sorgen machte er sich keine, denn wenn er ehrlich war: So frei hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, und als es darauf angekommen war, hatte er sich für Albus entschieden und gegen die Sache. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, woraus er gestrickt war. Nicht Machthunger, jedenfalls.

Gerade als Gellert seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, bückte Albus sich zum Boden, um etwas aufzuheben. Nein, nicht etwas. Den Elderstab. Albus lange Finger schlossen sich mit einer Endgültigkeit um das Stück Holz, die Gellert furchterregend vorkam. So als wären Hand und Stab nur füreinander geschaffen worden.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde gut auf dich aufpassen. Er hat die merkwürdige Eigenschaft, sich deiner zu bemächtigen und deinen Geist zu verwirren, wenn du ihn zu nah an dich heranlässt." Gellerts Stimme hallte leise in dem großen Raum nach. Albus wandte sich mit undeutbarer Miene ihm zu.

 _Wieder einmal habe ich nur den Weg bereitet für Albus_ , dachte Gellert bei sich. Wieder einmal war er nur Zweiter, obwohl ihm doch der Elderstab gehört hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore? Sind Sie das?", erklang dann die dunkle Stimme eines hochgewachsenen Mannes. Gellert wandte seinen Blick nicht von Albus ab; sah, wie er wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurückkehrte ( _und sich von der Welt abkehrte, in der es nur ihn und Gellert gegeben hatte_ ). „Ich bin es, Mr Selwyn."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber…–", Selwyns Augen sprangen zwischen Albus und Gellert hin und her, „– ich muss sie das fragen: Unser abgesprochenes Wort?" Ah, das erklärte sein Zögern, Gellert festzunehmen. Er vermutete, dass es gar nicht Albus war, der da vor ihm stand. Das war ja nur natürlich, in dem Nebel gerade hätte alles passieren können.

Albus' Blick zuckte kurz in Gellerts Richtung bevor er antwortete. „Meine Lieblingsmarmelade. Himbeermarmelade."

Eine Erinnerung kam Gellert in den Sinn. Viele Jahre war es her, aber dennoch…es schien ihm, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

 _„_ _Marmelade, Albus? Selbst gemacht, aus den Himbeeren die hinten im Garten wachsen." Das liebe Lächeln von Gellerts Tante schien den Raum zu erwärmen. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, Himbeeren habe ich noch nie gemocht."_

Selwyn nickte. Eine Handbewegung von ihm später war die Eingangshalle von Auroren gefüllt. Sie nahmen Gellert fest, genau wie sie es gerade schon mit seinen treuen Gefolgsleuten gemacht hatten. Ein sehr junger Mann hatte ein gehässiges Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Frohes **Fest** , _Lord Grindelwald_ ", sagte er. Sie alle mussten einen riesigen Triumph darüber empfinden, dass ihr Held den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte.

Der Gedanke, dass es hier nun enden sollte, war ihm bisher noch gar nicht gekommen. Viel zu sehr war er erschüttert davon gewesen, dass Albus wirklich hier war. Ob er es bereute, Albus den Sieg eigentlich geschenkt zu haben? In diesem Moment wusste er es nicht.

Die Auroren um ihn herum machten sich gerade bereit, mit ihm zu apparieren, als Gellert Albus noch einmal erblickte.

„Himbeermarmelade, Albus? Du hasst Himbeermarmelade." Obwohl sie einige Meter voneinander entfernt standen, sprach Gellert leise. Albus würde ihn auch so hören.

Die klaren blauen Augen schienen in ihn hinzusehen, bis auf den Grund seiner kleinen, verletzten Seele. „Du magst sie aber." Auch seine Stimme war leise. Es schien Albus nicht einmal einen Moment des Nachdenkens zu kosten, diese Antwort zu geben. So, als hätte er jahrelang darauf gewartet, diese vier Worte zu sprechen.

„Wenn wir lieben, Albus, dann bis zum Schluss. Du und ich, wir sind gleich. Da ist nichts, was wir nicht tun können."

Gellert Grindelwalds' Triumph, zuletzt also doch noch. Jemand hatte sich für ihn entschieden, jemand hatte sich an ihn erinnert. _(Himbeermarmelade.)_

* * *

 _Albus_

Was sind sie wert, die letzten Worte eines geliebten Menschen, wenn sie in einem Zustand der geistigen Umnachtung gesprochen werden? Was sind liebevolle Worte und Taten denn überhaupt wert, wenn sie von jemandem kommen, der mit denselben Lippen Tod und Schrecken über einen ganzen Kontinent gebracht hat?

Es würden nicht die letzten Worte sein, die Gellert Grindelwald je in seinem Leben sprechen würde, aber es waren die letzten, die er an Albus gerichtet hatte. Denn was vor so vielen Jahren als Sommerliebe begonnen hatte – ein Austausch von Wissen zwischen Ebenbürtigen – hatte nicht anders enden können als so. Auch wenn die Welt sich weiterdrehen würde, ein Teil von Albus würde für immer in dem Augenblick leben, in dem Gellert den Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen.

 **Kein größerer Schmerz als sich erinnern glücklich heiterer Zeit im Unglück.** _(Dante Alighieri – Die Göttliche Komödie, Inferno V, 121-123)_

* * *

 **Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!**


End file.
